


He Touches

by type_40_consulting_detective



Series: My Short Works [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, F/M, Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_40_consulting_detective/pseuds/type_40_consulting_detective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's back, but he's not. John deals with his new reality. <br/>Relationships: Sherlock/John Pre-Reichenbach, Mary/John Post-Reichenbach</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Touches

**Author's Note:**

> My first published fic, please be kind. Free form poetry-ish 221b.

he touches to forget lonely  
darkness deeper that oceans  
new light, bright and burning  
emptier after reunion  
so broken and so different

he touches to forget close  
remembered intimate touches  
lost with the evidence under his fingers  
every scar is a story he cant know  
never gives, never shares  
take, take, take  
leave no bridge unburned

he touches to forget distance  
there is no room for sorry or trust or friend  
(never i missed you)  
(never i love you)  
no words, except more, now  
deeper, harder, faster  
more, more, more  
finished, all spent

he touches to forget they're finished  
(never finished)  
dress in silence and leave  
don't kiss, don't speak, walk away  
see but don't observe  
heartbreak sounds like a door closing  
for the last time  
(it's never the last time)

he touches to forget him  
she's there and she sees  
(she knows and she allows)  
and she offers her skin to him  
soft where he was firm  
smooth where he was scarred  
enough, like he was too much  
mine, like he was  
(never mine)

he touches to forget dangerous  
fire in his veins, in his lungs  
(in his heart)  
rushing, pulsing, breathing london  
just behind and to the right of perfection  
never equal but always enough  
(always his)

life  
living  
loving  
falling  
gone  
dead  
not dead

he never forgets blood


End file.
